Monster High: Kingora Kong
by OutstandingAnime1
Summary: Kingora Kong is the daughter of King Kong and is the new ghoul in town.  Inside is character info and diary. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! I just wanted to see what you think about my OC. If I get some likes I might upload her diary and go from there. I DO NOT OWN Monster High or any of it characters and or subjects! I just own the following character:

Character Profile

Name – Kingora Kong

(daughter of King Kong)

Age – 15

Killer Style – What ever I can pull off.

Freaky Flaw – Unfortunately for me the only thing I've seem to inherit from my father is his killer strength. The older I get, the stronger I become.

Favorite Color – Yellow and Brown

Favorite Food – Anything that taste like bananas

Biggest Pet Peeve – My tail; almost ever time I walk, I tend to trip over it.

Favorite Activity –Rollerblading and chilling at the maul

Pet – Juniper is my adorable brown rabbit, and I can't go anywhere with out her

Favorite School Subject – Gym. It's where I can be free to "monkey" around

Least Favorite School Subject – Geography. Too many places and not enough spaces!

Kingora's Schedule

8:15 - 9:10 Mad Science

9:15 - 10:10 Music Theory

10:15 - 11:10 Fierce Fashion 101

11:15 - 12:10 Lunch

12:15 - 1:10 Clawculus

1:15 - 2:10 P.E.

2:15 - 3:10 Dead Languages


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody I'm back! Please don't kill me! I know its been like two months, but I been super busy. Actually I still am, but I decided I'll continue with this and see where it goes. **

**July 2**

It sure isn't easy being the new monster in town, especially when your parents aren't around to talk to. Mom and Dad are off on some reserved island vacationing while I'm stuck at home for the whole summer. Before they left dad explained to me that I would be attending Monster High for my sophomore year and this is how it went:

"Kingora, you will be enrolled into Monster High, for your sophomore year of high school." My dad said.

"Oh, okay." I replied back.

And there it is. Not much of a conversation, believe me, I know. The only difference was that it was all in our 'Gorilla' language. Anyway, I can't stay cooped up in this mansion much longer, least I lose my mind. Later this week, I'll be sure to hit the Maul, and check out what the teens in this town deem as 'Horrorific!' Until next time, Diary.

_~ Kingora_


	3. Chapter 3

**July 15**

Okay, today didn't exactly go as planned. First off it rained, so I decided to stay in doors, and watch some creeperific movies, with Juniper and our housemaid. Ms. Webstior is cool and all, but she is a super mysophobic maniac, and insisted she had work to do. Instead of trying to convince her that the manor was more than clean (if that's even possible), I ended up helping out by picking up all the furniture around the mansion, with my killer strength. Hopefully I will find something in this town to do other than "tidying up" my crib

~Kingora


	4. Chapter 4

**July 19**

I went to the Maul today, and ended up running into a cool ghoul named Clawdeen Wolf. We actually look a lot alike; brown fur, hair, and eyes. If it weren't for my freakishly long tail, and my goofy monkey ears, we might past as sisters. Anyway, we met in the store "Howlster", after our eyes caught sight of the same pair of jeans, at the exact same time. She told me it was no big deal, and that I should have them, but I refused and said I'll wait until some more come out. She then asked if I was new in town, since she's never seen me before, and gave me her screech phone number. Good thing I found someone I can howl at when I need to.

~Kingora


	5. Chapter 5

**August 1**

A ghoul, named Draculaura (I think that's her name), stopped by the mansion earlier today. She said she had just heard from Clawdeen Wolf that I was new in town, and wanted to give me a dark, cold welcome. She also brought by a small, banana scream pie, which I was utterly grateful for, since banana is like my favorite flavor of all time. I wonder how she knew… Sorry, Diary, I digress. Anyway I thanked her and she said she hopes to see me around town later. Pretty cool ghoul, but I didn't know vampires could be pink.

~Kingora


	6. Chapter 6

**August 3**

Yesterday Draculaura invited me to this club called "After Life", and I had a super 'Fangtastic' time! I wasn't too sure about what to wear, so I showered, threw on a brown zebra stripped top, a yellow jacket with a yellow mini skirt, and brown, sparkling, flat shoes, and guess what Diary? I looked absolutely frightening! As soon as we got there, Draculaura hit the dance floor, started doing the 'Transylvania Trance', and let's just say not a single ghoul in that place could keep up. She looked like she was having a lot of fun, so I decided to join her, but I bumped into the smoking hot DJ on my way. I apologized, we introduced ourselves, and he even gave me his scale phone number! His name is Holt Hyde and just between us, Diary he is one scary cute monster!

~Kingora

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this and Have a Happy Easter!


	7. Chapter 7

**August 18**

Today Ms. Webstior quarantined me to my room due to one sneeze. I was walking to the kitchen to snag a banana, but on my way Ms. Webstior flew past with a bunch of spices and seasonings in her hands for the dinner she was making and guess what? I sneezed. She almost instantaneously accused me of being sick and she refused to let me spread germs all over the place, so she locked me in my room. Not much to do in her, but I better find something, because I am forbidden to come out until further notice.

~Kingora


	8. Chapter 8

**August 23**

I went to the Maul for the second time yesterday, and visited a new store called, "Pharaopostale". The place wasn't really my style, so I decided to leave and go look at some other shops, but on my way out I tripped over my tail, and flew into this mummy girl. I tried to apologize, but she kept shouting the same thing over again in Egyptian, so I didn't really catch what she said. When I told Clawdeen about it she burst into laughter, and told me the ghoul's name was Cleo de Nile. Clawdeen also said not to worry and that Cleo will cool down after awhile, but chances are she doesn't like me.

~Kingora


End file.
